New Game
by haruro-chan
Summary: Las desapariciones empiezan a aumentar, el pitcher de Seido no regreso por la noche,- solo le pedí que fuera por una bebida- nunca fue mi intención de que esto sucediera- Bienvenido a ...
1. Chapter 1

_Diamond no Ace le pertenece_ _Yuji Terajima, yo solo uso a sus personajes para crear historias, ¡espero les guste!._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

En una noche de verano, cerca de los campos de entrenamiento de béisbol de la preparatoria Seido, observamos a cierto castaño caminar mientras susurra.

\- Porque tengo que ir, Kuramochi-sempai puede hacerlo, encima que no había lo que me pidió, además de que todo es culpa de Miyuki, pudo haberse quedado callado después de todo yo ya sabía aquello.

\- Ah ~ ~ - dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio

\- Mejor me apresuro antes de que Kuramochi sempai se enoje – hizo una mueca de dolor de solo pensar en lo que le pasaría.

Lo que dicho castaño no se percató por estar metido en sus pensamientos, fue que alguien lo seguía a ritmo pausado evitando que él se diera cuenta, para cuando logro percatarse del ruido de zapatos extras, era demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya le habían tapado la boca y nariz quedando inconsciente en un instante, el ultimo pensamiento que pudo tener fue " _Que….."_

* * *

 _Hi! , gusto en conocerlos(as), soy nueva escribiendo fanfic,_

 _Espero hayan podido disfrutar de este pequeño prólogo, algo mas no creo por subir seguido los capítulos de esta historia ya que aún esta en proceso y tampoco se si les gustara,_

 _Díganme ¿ustedes que opinan?_

 _Saludos a todos_


	2. Desaparecido-Parte 1

_Diamond no Ace le pertenece_ _Yuji Terajima, yo solo uso a sus personajes para crear historias, ¡espero les guste!._

 _Hi! Lectores ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien \\*o*/_

 _Hoy les traigo la primera parte de este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten_

* * *

 **DESAPARECIDO**

 **06:00 am Habitación N°105**

\- Oy! Sawamura levántate, vamos a llegar tarde-hablo Kuramochi mientras se vestía.

\- Sawamura-chan no está aquí Kuramochi-chan-

\- Ese idiota, de seguro que se escapó, ¿pero en qué momento volvió anoche? No lo escuche llegar-

\- Tal vez se quedó a dormir con sus amigos-

\- ¡Hyahahaha!Cuando lo vea le hare una súper llave por no avisar- murmuraba en un tono oscuro.

\- Kuamochi-chan llegaremos tarde si no te apresuras – hablo Masuko-sempai desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Rayos!

~~~~~~\\*-*/~~~~~~

Ambos lograron llegar a tiempo al campo de entrenamiento, evitando de esa manera un castigo de parte del entrenador.

El entrenamiento como siempre fue brutal, para cuando terminaron y fueron a desayunar Kuramochi había olvidado buscar a Sawamura, el desayuno paso sin inconvenientes, aunque todos sentían que alguien faltaba.

Cuando el desayuno termino Kuramochi recordó que tenía que buscar a Eijun, al mirar alrededor del comedor no lo ubico, pensó en preguntarle a Miyuki si lo había visto, pero con lo sucedido anoche era prudente no hacerlo, además Miyuki no parecía estar de humor para conversar, decido buscar al hermano pequeño de Ryo-san, sin éxito alguno; asumió que probablemente Sawamura estaría alistándose para la escuela ;al final toma la decisión de hablar con él después de clases.

~~~~~~\\*-*/~~~~~~

12:00 pm Almuerzo

El timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, Haruichi se acercó al asiento de Furuya a avisarle de que debían ir al salón de Eijun para almorzar juntos como habían prometido el día de ayer, ambos se encaminaron al 1-C ,una vez estuvieron delante de la puerta del salón, Haruichi asomo la cabeza por la puerta buscando con la mirada a Eijun, al no encontrarlo en su lugar se enderezo y se acercó a Furuya que estaba apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados ,cuando sintió que lo movían ,despertó encontrándose a Haruichi delante de él.

-Furuya-kun, Eijun-kun no se encuentra aquí – dio aviso a su amigo.

-mmm…..-

-Seria mejor volver … que raro, recuerdo que dijo que estaría aquí

-Tal vez fue a comprar -

\- Tal vez…-

Después de aquello ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a su salón, encontrándose por el camino a Kanemaru.

En eso Haruichi decidió aprovechar en preguntar sobre Ejun-kun - Kanemaru has visto a Ejun-kun-

-¿Bakamura?, no ha asistido a clases-

-mmmm…. Que extraño-

-Probablemente se quedó en su habitación por lo de anoche-

-Talvez…..- señalo preocupado – Furuya-kun vamos a preguntarle a Kuramochi –sempai-

-Claro-

-Gracias Kanemaru-

-avísenme si saben algo-

-de acuerdo – dijo mientras se encaminaba junto a Furuya al aula de su sempai-

Fueron lo mas rápido posible antes de que pasara el receso. Empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una vez estuvieron delante de la puerta del salón 2-C, ambos buscaron con la mirada a Kuramochi-sempai sin éxito alguno, al único que ubicaron fue al cátcher principal del equipo; le pidieron a uno de los alumnos que le pasaran la voz a Miyuki-sempai, observaron como Miyuki se acercaba a ellos .

-Ah! ,Kominato y Furuya que sorpresa, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Miyuki-sempai queríamos saber si ha visto a….- Haruichi se debatía en si preguntarle por Kuramochi-sempai o Eijun-kun-

-Sawamura-completo la frase Furuya-

El semblante que tenía cambio por un instante antes de volver a su fachada normal pero eso no implicaba su tono de voz- A él no lo eh visto –respondió enojado.

-De acuerdo Miyuki-sempai , con su permiso nos retiramos , vamos Furuya- susurro esto último , arrastro a Furuya fuera del lugar y volver a su salón, estando ahí lo soltó-Al final no supimos nada ni de Eijun-kun y Kuramochi-sempai –soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Los veremos en los entrenamientos-

-mmm… realmente espero eso-El resto del almuerzo paso tranquilamente.

Una vez que terminaron las clases los integrantes del club de béisbol se dirigieron a realizar las actividades de la tarde.

~~~~~~\\*-*/~~~~~~

Los entrenamientos se realizaron tranquilamente durante esa tarde, a excepción de un chico de cabellos rosados el cual buscaba con la mirada a su amigo sin poder encontrarlo esto, solo provoco que no se concentrara en su propio entrenamiento siendo regañado en consecuencia , su hermano al ver aquello se acercó a él.

-¿qué sucede Haruichi?-

-Aniki… yo… no – sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus pensamientos – No eh visto a Eijun-kun y estoy preocupado-

-Entiendo, ahora que lo dices no lo eh escuchado grita durante todo el día, tal vez se quedó en su habitación.

-No.. Eijun-kun vendría al entrenamiento aunque estuviera enfermo…..pero tal vez tengas razón-

Dejaron por cerrado ese tema y trataron de concentrarse en lo que restaba de entrenamiento. Una vez todos terminaron con su entrenamiento se fueron a duchar y luego a cenar. Terminada la cena decidieron que por hoy verían la televisión para saber de las noticias, Haruichi seguía teniendo aquel mal presentimiento de la mañana…

 _Continuara….._

* * *

 _Bueno ¿qué les pareció?_

 _Acepto todo tipo de crítica constructiva, pero por favor no me maten y sin tomatazos._

 _¿Qué creen que paso con Eijun-kun?_

 _Pdta: Agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron este fic ,en especial a_ _**doremishine itsuko**_ _por ser la primera en comentar tu comentario me hizo muy feliz cuando lo vi._


	3. Desaparecido parte 2

_Diamond no Ace le pertenece_ _Yuji Terajima, yo solo uso a sus personajes para crear historias, ¡espero les guste!._

 _Hi! Lectores ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien, mal, a medias? Lamento las tardanzas, aunque ya avise que no actualizaría seguido, disculpen si me equivoco en algunas cosas, pero no se diga más y continúen con la segunda parte de este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten y ánimo!_

* * *

 **II PARTE**

 **Comedor 07:00 pm**

Se podía escuchar las diversas noticias que pasaban por los canales de la televisión, no había algo que llamara su atención, solo escuchaban las mismas cosas de siempre en eso alguien pide que dejen en el último canal que pasaron .

" _últimamente han estado sucediendo desapariciones en todo Tokio, se sabe que los más afectados son estudiantes de preparatoria, los momentos en que ocurrieron estos secuestros son por la tarde y la noche, se pide precaución a los estudiantes y que eviten estar a solas, la policía se ha puesto en movimiento para encontrar a los culp….."_

En ese instante alguien apago la televisión, la habitación se encontraba en completo silencio; el entrenador los vio seriamente a todos centrándose principalmente en Miyuki y Kuramochi

-Los quiero a los dos en la oficina ahora-

-¡Si-entrenador!-respondieron ambos

Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos y siguieron al entrenador, antes de que salieran por completo del comedor Haruichi se acercó rápidamente a Kuramochi

-¿Kuramochi-sempai sabe dónde esta Ejun-kun? –al oír esto kuramochi se tenso .

– No,yo n..-

-¡Kuramochi ! el entrenador nos espera-

-¡Voy!, lo siento Haruichi luego hablaremos – después de estas palabras fue a alcanzar a Miyuki.

 **~~~~~~\\*-*/~~~~~~**

Al entrar percibieron la tensión en el ambiente, el entrenado se encontraba detrás de su escritorio y junto a él estaban Rei-san y Otta-san , les indico con la mano que se sentaran ,

-¿Dónde está Sawamura ?

\- …

\- Tengo entendido que no se presentó al entrenamiento y tampoco a clase, entonces?

\- Yo … no lo se-pronuncio preocupado Kuramochi .

-A que te refieres Kuramochi-kun?-pregunto Rei-san.

-Yo ….. no lo eh visto desde anoche- tenía la cabeza gacha mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir Kuramochi?!-exclamo Miyuki enojado, levantándose bruscamente del asiento

-¡y ahora te enojas , fue a causa tuya que esto sucediera!

-¿de que hablas?

-si no hubiese ocurrido esa discusión, yo no lo hubiese mandado a caminar para que se despeje, Sawamura estaba muy deprimido y enojado.

\- muy bien ustedes dos cálmense –levanto un poco la voz el entrenador-Gracias, ambos pueden retirarse, hablaremos después de esto.

Una vez los chicos se retiraron, el ambiente se convirtió en algo mucho mas tenso y en el cual se podía percibir la preocupación y miedo.

-entrenador que cree que este ocurriendo

-No estoy seguro, Sawamura no pudo haber desaparecido de la nada o haberse ido sin avisar….., lo mejor será dar aviso a las autoridades y averiguar que paso con Miyuki.

-Entiendo ,Otta-san y yo iremos con las autoridades ,le avisaremos como van las cosas .

-Gracias

Al terminar dicha conversación Otta y Rei-san salieron de la oficina dirigiéndose al auto de Rei-san y dirigirse a la policía.

~~~~~~\\*-*/~~~~~~

 **Habitacion de Miyuki 08:30pm**

Varios de los integrantes de la primera cadena se encontraban reunidos en un ambiente silencioso en el cual se podida palpar la preocupación en cada uno de los integrantes, en eso entraron Miyuki y Kuramochi discutiendo entre sí, al darse cuenta de las personas en la habitación se callaron.

-Bien ahora que llegaron, siéntense necesitamos saber que está sucediendo- hablo Tetsu de forma seria.

-será mejor que hablen, no lo podrán ocultar por mucho tiempo- pronuncio Ryo-san

-Kuramochi- sempai … tiene que ver con Ejun-kun?-en su voz se podía oír miedo y desesperación-es del por qué no ha estado en el entrenamiento?.

-yo…

Miyuki soltó un suspiro de cansancio – y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el- Si, tiene que ver con Sawamura, Kuramochi es mejor contárselos.

-Kuramochi solo asintió y procedió a contarles lo que estaba sucediendo a los chicos -… y hasta el momento no aparece –pronuncio con tristeza y desesperacion – si tan solo no lo hubiera enviado por la bebida para que se distrajera y si no hubiese sucedido la discusión con Miyuki…. debi haberlo buscado má…- empezó a alterarse por los acontecimientos, Ryo-san se acerco a él propinándole una cachetada para que reaccionara, todos se sorprendieron por esto pero no se metieron.

-Esta bien Kuramochi esperaremos a que el entrenador nos informe mañana.

 **~~~~~~\\*-*/~~~~~~**

 **Miercoles 08:00 am-Campos de Entrenamiento**

-Entrenador –se acercó Rei-san

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay un investigador que quiere hablar con usted

-De acuerdo !Todos sigan entrenando, Tetsu te dejo a cargo¡

-¡Si entrenador!

Ambos Rei-san y Kataoka se dirigieron a la oficina, al entrar encontraron a una persona sentada y conversando con Otta-san

-Disculpe la tardanza

La persona sentada se levantó para recibir a los recién llegados pero en eso sonó su celular- Lo lamento es algo importante – se alejó un poco para contestar.

Los demás presentes solo observaron a aquella persona y una vez desocupada se dirigió a ellos

-Usted debe ser el entrenador Kataoka Tenshin no es asi?

-Si

-Soy el investigador Nakajima Yuuri , la persona a cargo del cado de desapariciones, tengo entendido que ayer fueron a dejar una denuncia de desaparición de un alumno

-Asi es, ¿qué es lo nos quiere decir?

-en primera quiero saber si los familiares saben de esto

-No aún no hemos dado aviso

-bien, no pueden hacerlo por el momento , esta es una investigación muy importante en el cual están involucradas muchas personas y si lo hicieran seria conveniente con nos avisaran

-pero sus padres tiene derecho a saber- comento enojada Rei-san

-que cree que pase una vez se enteren?

-eso…..

-Está bien-hablo con firmeza el entrenador-pero quiero saber que es lo que esta sucediendo y en donde se encuentra mi Alumno.

-De acuerdo, con respecto a su alumno creemos haberlo encontrado y necesito que me acompañen a constatar de que es realmente a quien buscan, una vez allá les daremos más detalles de lo sucedido

Tanto el entrenador como Rei-san y Otta-san se quedaron sorprendidos y preocupados por estos sucesos ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente?¿acaso algo terrible había pasado con Sawamura?

-Entonces me acompañan – hablo el hombre ya estando parado en la puerta

-Si

-Rei-san se acercó al entrenador y susurrando pregunto ¿Qué pudo haber sucedió entrenador?

-No lo sé Rei-san ,pero esperemos nada malo respondió en el mismos tono –'tienes que estar bien Sawamura' -pensó el entrenador

Asi todos a excepción de Otta-san que se quedó a cargó se dirigieron al lugar del cual hablaba el investigador

Continuara

* * *

 _Buenas Noches a todos los lectores y lectoras de esta historia gracias por continuar leyéndola y agradecer a mi hermana que me ayuda con la ilación de la historia, así que si esta historia es mía y de mi hermana , que me obliga a que actualice y avance esta historia_

 _Un Agradecimiento a_ _ **doremishine itsuko**_ _y_ _ **Guest**_ _por comentar esta historia , muchas gracias sus Reviews me hacen feliz._

 _Buena aún no sabemos dónde esta Eijun-kun pero ¿como creen que este?_

 _Me gustaría saber sus opiniones_

 _Gracias_


	4. New World-Parte 1

_Diamond no Ace le pertenece_ _Yuji Terajima, yo solo uso a sus personajes para crear historias, ¡espero les guste!._

 _Hi! Lectores ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien, mal, a medias? Lamento las tardanzas._

 _FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOO! Que la pasen bien y que sus metas y objetivos se cumplan en este nuevo año y que pueda publicar mas seguido_

 _Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, la historia comenzara a tomar forma poco a poco espero ._

 _Gracias por sus apoyo_

 **NEW WORLD-I**

En un campo extenso lleno de flores por el cual fluye un rio de aguas cristalinas, en el centro de este campo se alza con gran imponencia en lo alto de la colina un hermoso roble de gran altura y copa frondosa, en sus sombras y usándolo como apoyo ,se encuentra un chico de cabellos castaños largos , vestido con camiseta y pantalones deportivos el cual esta con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada.

El chico empezó a abrir de a poco los ojos como si despertara de un largo sueño , se estiro y de un momento a otro

-¡Llegare tarde al entrenamiento!, se levanto rápidamente y al hacer aquello se topezo con una de las raíces del árbol y termino cayendo de cara contra el suelo.

-¡Auch! Como duele- aquel golpe sirvió para que el chico despertara completamente, se levantó, sacudió su ropa y se limpió la cara, al terminar de hacer aquello observo adecuadamente su entorno encontrando solo un amplio y extenso campo de flores y árboles, a lo lejos logro divisar lo que parece ser un pueblo antiguo? ,¿Dónde se encontraba?,¿Por qué estaba ahí ?,¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Esa y más incógnitas pasaban por su cabeza, trato de tranquilizarse pero fallo en el intento, simplemente no entendía como es que llego aquí, sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación, no ganaría nada con estar parado sin saber qué hacer en ese lugar, así que se encamino en la dirección en la que vio el pueblo , camino y camino, y siguió caminado hasta que al fin llego a la entra del pueblo tomando un pequeño descanso de 5 min después de aquello se adentró al pueblo, al estar dentro sentía que lo miraban fijante como si él fuera una amenaza el miedo y el enojo estaban presentes en sus miradas , en eso oyó a un hombre gritar algo que no entendía del todo que era lo que estaba hablando y entonces sintió dolor ,¡alguien le había lanzado una piedra!,¡Quien hace ese tipo de cosas!, justo en ese momento varios hombres lo empezaron a rodear, en ese instante se activo el sistema de supervivencia del chico.

-¡¿Qué rayos les pasa?!- grito mientras corría a la salida de aquel pueblo, no quería morir tan joven.

….

En una pequeña tienda de artículos se encontraba una persona realizando la compra de algunos pequeños amuletos y neceseres, al terminar de hacer sus compras correspondientes salió de la tienda encontrando fuera de esta a un grupo de gente que empezaba a rodear a alguien y antes de que pudiera observar cuidadosamente al sujeto en cuestión este empezó a correr pasando por su delante.

….

El chico corrió lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar que parecía tranquilo a primera vista , en su carrera logro divisar más adelante una casa medio destruida , al llegar se ocultó detrás de unas paredes esperando que aquel grupo de personas pasaran sin verle, suspiro aliviado cuando aquello sucedió se apoyó en la pared que usaba de escudo resbalando hasta quedar sentado.

-Pero que les sucede a esas personas, atacando de la nada- se tocó la cabeza para saber en dónde fue el golpe que le dieron -¡Auch!

-Probablemente pesaron que eras una amenaza- pronuncio una voz a su costado, la observo de reojo después del pequeño susto que se llevó, encontrando a un encapuchado, se estaba preparando para salir corriendo.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, después de todo aun te están buscando – señalo a su lado derecho del chico , este observo y confirmo lo que le decía.

-¿Qué hare ahora?-hablo con desesperación el chico- no tengo idea de lo que esta sucediendo.

La persona solo suspiro y se paró delante de él y poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura de sus ojos – primero trata de calmarte, segundo ponte esto y acompáñame – puso delante de sus ojos una tala bien doblada, el chico está sorprendido por los acontecimientos , pero sinceramente que mas podría sucederle , asi que se coloco lo que la persona le dijo y la siguió…

Continuara….

FELIZ AÑO!


	5. New World-Parte 2

_Diamond no Ace le pertenece_ _Yuji Terajima, yo solo uso a sus personajes para crear historias, ¡espero les guste!._

 _Hi! Lectores ¿Cómo están? Lamento mucho la tardanza perdón, perdón, perdón se supone que esta parte de la historia la tenía que publicar hace días perdón._

 _Quiero decir algo hice esta historia pensando en los juegos de realidad virtual que aparecen en algunos animes, tratare de manejarlo lo mejor posible._

 _Bueno sin mas les dejo la continuación. Gracias por sus apoyo_

 **NEW WORLD-II**

"bien probablemente no fue buena idea seguir a esta persona" pensó el chico mientras caminaban por el pueblo, cada uno cubierto por una capa el cual hacia que fuera difícil el reconocerlos " pero no me quedaba de otra , no conozco a nadie y no entiendo lo que hablan encima que parecen querer matarme " tuvo un escalofrío de solo pensarlo, al estar distraído en sus pensamientos no se percató del momento en que aquella persona se detuvo y siguió caminando hasta que sintió que jalaban su capa ,salto un poco de la impresión colocándose en posición de pelea al girarse, la persona solo lo miro extrañamente .

-¿adónde ibas?

-eh?- Pregunto extrañado el chico -¿ya llegamos?

-si

-¿Dónde estamos?

-en una posada, en donde mas

-¿por qué?

-aquí estaremos tranquilos

Dicha persona avanzo junto al chico a la puerta abriéndola cuidadosamente y se dirigieron directo a la barra principal.

-bienvenidos en que puedo ayudarles?-pregunto de forma delicada la chica que atendía el lugar, vestía un vestido largo de color amarillo pastel, las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos con un corpiño que resaltaba su figura de color marrón semejante al cuero, ella se encontraba tras la barra limpiando unos vasos.

-buenas , quisiera dos habitaciones

-lo sentimos solo nos queda una habitación doble

-la persona encapuchada soltó un suspiro- está bien tomaremos esa

-claro-sonrió la chica –será un total de tres rubles

-gracias- la persona saco de dentro de la capa una bolsita marrón de la cual extrajo lo que parecían tres monedas de plata, el chico observo esta interacción un poco desconcertado debido a que no entendía lo que estaban hablando, dicha persona se giró a su dirección pronunciando un sígueme y caminaba en dirección a las escaleras que conducían a un segundo piso , caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la tercera habitación , abrió la puerta y entro , se dio la vuelta y se fijó que quien lo acompañaba se quedó en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿no piensa pasar?-pregunto confundida

Durante el transcurso del camino el chico se preguntó si realmente estaba haciendo bien en seguir a esa persona, y que tal si la quería matar como los de afuera o si lo estaba engañando, aunque no parecía ser de esa forma, estaba confundido y aterrado de estar ahí , sentí como esa persona lo seguía viendo de manera confundida y persistente a pesar de tener la capa aun puesta y decidió exteriorizar lo que pensaba.

-yo….no…no estoy…. Yo….."rayos porque tenia que trabarse justo ahora", tratando de tranquilizarse soltó un profundo suspiro y hablo-¿Quién eres?¿Qué es este lugar?¿Porque estoy aquí?-su voz se podía oír desesperada.

-será mejor que entres y cierres la puerta para poder contarte y aclararte las cosas-pronuncio de manera seria

-No, podrías hacerme cualquier cosa

La persona alzo una ceja mirando extraño al chico y solto una pequeña risa-¡no te rías!

-Lo siento, pero si hubiera querido lastimarte lo habría hecho hace rato-se acercó al chico que aún se mantenía con la capa puesta y agarro su brazo para hacerlo entrar, el chico se resistió lo que puedo pero parecía que esa persona era mucho mas fuerte o él no tenía las fuerzas necesaria para oponerse, al final logro que se sentara en la cama y en proceso la capucha que le cubría a él se cayó, mientras esa persona se dirigía hacia la puerta y la cerraba mientras recitaba algo que el chico no logro escuchar , se volteo hacia él y se quitó la capucha revelando un rostro femenino.

-e-eres una chica!-expresó sorprendido el chico

-si, que hay con eso-pregunto molesta

-No, nada solo me sorprendí, creí que eras un chico

\- no preguntare porque pensaste eso, en todo caso me presentare, mi nombre es Viper y soy del tipo mago de la raza de las hadas, el lugar en donde estamos es el país de **Atarashī ji** o "Tierra Nueva"-le mostro un mapa que se proyectaba desde la palma de su mano.

-Wow!, ¿cómo haces eso?!- exclamo asombrado y con los ojos brillantes mientras señalaba el mapa.

-Es un holograma y lo hago con este dispositivo – le señalo una cajita pequeña que estaba en su muñeca-es muy útil porque me permite ubicarme, ¿puedo continuar?. El chico solo asintió mientras veía fascinado el aparato.

-bien como decía este lugar **Atarashī ji** está dividida en 6 grandes áreas principales: El bosque de las ilusiones, Los laberintos místicos, Las islas flotantes, Los campos silvestres, La ciudad marina y por último en medio de todos ellos la ciudad Capital en donde se encuentra el reino-a medida que hablaba iba señalando los lugares- no se conoce mucho acerca de este país, así que lo estoy investigando para poder salir, entendiste hasta esta parte?

-Si, lo que no entiendo es el lenguaje con el que hablaste con la chica

-Ahhhh, aquello se debe a un sistema de este lugar debes revisarlo en tu panel de usuario

-¿panel de usuario?

-¿aún no lo usas?

-¿No?

-Solo pon tu mano de esta forma- le indico la chica poniendo la palma de su mano delante de ella, el chico la imito y pudo observar un panel en donde aparecían varias cosas.

-ahora busca la función de idioma y busca el idioma que hablas, el chico hizo lo que se le indico, luego quito su mano y el panel desapareció, miraba fascinado todo aquello era realmente increíble, como era que todo aquello sucedía iba a preguntar cuando la chica se le adelanto

-ahora entiendes lo que te digo?

-Eh?, yo te sigo escuchando igual

-mmmm…. Lo probaras cuando salgas- el chico solo asintió

-Bien continuando el por qué estás aquí no lo se, dime que es lo último que recuerdas

-mmmm….. pues iba volviendo de comprar algunas cosas y luego empecé a escuchar unos pasos detrás mío y después….- se puso a pensar que era lo que había ocurrió después de aquello pero ente más lo intentaba su cabeza dolía y los recuerdos se ponían borrosos y luego recordaba solo oscuridad -…ahhhh! No lo recuerdo

-antes de eso no recuerdas nada?

Logrando tranquilizarse un poco trato de recordar lo que había pasado antes de aquello pero el efecto era parecido, los recuerdos se ponían borrosos, pero de algo si estaba seguro y era que aquellos recuerdos le dolían, lo curioso era que solo una parte de ellos estaban borrosos, los demás no él podía recordar perfectamente a sus compañeros y las cosas que sucedieron- no, hay una parte que se pone borrosa y las cosas anteriores a esa están completamente normal.

-que extraño, pero esta bien supongo que las recordaras pronto, en mi caso fue un poco diferente cuando llegue.

-no soy el único?!

-no, yo también aparecí aquí para ser exactos en la ciudad marina

-Pero por que nos traen aquí

-no tengo idea de eso y tampoco, de cómo salir de este juego.

-¿Juego? ¿A qué te refieres con juego?!

\- De que hablas debiste haberte dado cuenta cuando llegaste o cuando viste el panel, que este lugar es en realidad un juego de realidad virtual.

-¿Juego de realidad virtual?!

-Sí, pronuncio con frustración la chica, estaba empezando a cansarse, "a menos que este chico…."

-hace cuánto llegaste?

-hmmmm… pues …. No lo se , desperté en un prado, vi el pueblo y vine, aunque no pensé que quisieran matarme.

-de eso hace cuánto?

-pues creo que sería 1 hora creo

Viper solo se dio un palmazo en la cara , ese chico era un recién llegado con razón no entendía lo del leguaje debió haberse dado cuenta!, y no solo eso sino que probablemente nunca haya jugado este tipo de juegos , ahhhh! Esto lo haría un poco difícil.

El chico la miro extrañado debido a su reacción

-dime has jugado alguna vez juegos de realidad virtual?

-no, estoy completamente centrado en la práctica para convertirme en el As del Equipo, pronuncio completamente animado

-Bueno supongo que por ahora no importa si jugaste solo tendrás que aprender suspiro con pesar viper,se le haría muy difícil a este chico sobrevivir en este lugar- bien como podrás ver el sistema económico es diferente, hay que realizar distintas misiones para poder obtener dinero lo suelen dar los habitantes del pueblo o están colgados en un tablero en el centro de la plaza, puedes pertenecer a un gremio si lo deseas suelen recibir mas misiones, eso es lo único que se por ahora, algo mas que necesites saber?

-que significa aquello de las razas y los tipos?

-veamos existen por lo que se distintos tipos de razas: humanos, hadas, elfos, trolls, entre otras mas y con respecto a los tipos es debido a sus habilidades los cuales pueden ser: magos, guerrero, caballeros, escribas, asesinos…. Te enteraras con el tiempo supongo

-esas son muchas cosas-contesto abrumado-y que se supone que soy yo?

-revisa tu panel debe encontrase en la parte superior-mientras viper decía aquello , el muchacho empezaba a verificar –Aquí dice humano –guerrero.

-Bien entonces eso eres, hasta aquí mi explicación y al parecer ya anocheció

-¿qué?-el muchacho se volteo para ver en ese instante los últimos rayos del sol desvanecerse en el horizonte

-mañana saldré del pueblo y es ahí donde nos separamos

El chico se volteo rápidamente y la miro alarmado- A que te refieres con eso?!

-que mañana cada uno se va por su camino-hablo viper mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta

El muchacho al ver esta acción se fue corriendo a la puerta para bloquearla –No puedes-pronuncio de manera rápida, Viper solo lo miro desconcertada.

-Yo no se que hacer

-te dije lo básico podrás arreglártelas

-por favor sigamos juntos, puedo ayudarte en lo que hagas y de esa forma será mas fácil para ambos ¿no crees?, en vez de hacer las cosas sola , seamos compañeros-exclamo rápidamente y desesperadamente también.

-¿compañeros?

-Si!

-mmmm…. No estoy segura

-por favor!-exclamo poniendo ojos de cachorrito

Ella suspiro al ver esa expresión-¿Por qué quieres que seamos compañeros?

-Has sido amable conmigo al explicarme y ayudarme así que quiero compensarlo y no quiero viajar solo, además dicen que dos hacen mas que uno , no?

-No aceptaras un no por respuesta ,¿verdad?

-No-sonrio de manera brillante un poco aliviado

-Bien apoyemosno…,este ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Ohhh! Sawamura, me llamo Sawamura Eijun

-mmmm… ya veo, una cosa mas Sawamura, no le des a nadie tu nombre real

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pueden úsalo en tu contra, aquí los nombres son demasiado valiosos, te recomiendo que busques un alias.

-Entendido

-Bien vamos a cenar

-oshi!

Ambos salieron de la habitación con dirección al primer piso mientras conversaban sobre distintas cosas.

Continuara


End file.
